


Summer Nights

by sandymg



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: HS AU, J2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandymg/pseuds/sandymg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared met a boy cute as could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> [**Spanish Translation of Summer Nights**](http://z13.invisionfree.com/Supernatural_Foro/index.php?showtopic=4934&view=findpost&p=22116827) by Alfer 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction. No harm intended. No profit made.

Jared couldn’t have been more surprised if a Mack truck had hit him.

Because he really didn’t expect this.

Didn’t expect hard muscles, strong arms, raspy stubble. He’d never had so much as a dream about another boy. Never fantasized about it. Truth was he was a late bloomer and he’d not given much thought to sex with anyone.

Until he saw him.

Sun shimmering off his hair and skin glowing amber. Eyes like the sea glass Jared’s kid sister liked to gather for her experimental jewelry.

Jared tried to suppress his snort. Experimental. _Right_.

“What are you thinking about?” Even his voice got Jared hard. Soft yet solid, like the tightly packed sand between his toes.

He told the truth. “You.”

A lazy hand toyed with his hair, fingers running through it. Jared looked up and was gifted with a crooked smile. “Yeah?”

Jared’s lips curled up in answer. “Yeah.”

The boy hesitated a moment, eyes darkening. “I gotta tell you something first.”

Jared wanted to ask what he meant by _first_ but the boy continued. “My folks move all the time. We’ll be moving come fall. So this can’t go past this summer.”

“Like a summer fling?” Jared asked liking the exotic sound of that as it passed his throat.

The other boy’s intense look never wavered. “Exactly like a summer fling.”

“I could live with that,” Jared said, experiencing the first rush of something so new it defied description.

Before any other thoughts could form Jared was absorbed by pillow soft lips and a gently thrusting tongue. His head fell on the beach blanket as a warm body draped over him, angles clicking together like an elaborate puzzle.

How could he have gone seventeen years without realizing this existed?

~~

Jensen figured out he was into guys when he first stumbled into a room where his little sister was watching the Disney Channel and a certain dark-haired, dark-eyed singer appeared as part of a freakin’ family musical group. The music was abominable. The middle brother, freakin’ hot.

He went through a moment of _huh_. Got over it pretty quickly and had his first boyfriend within three weeks. Sex was fun. Sex was easy. And like everything else in his life – fleeting. Jensen’s parents were actors. His folks had this thing for keeping the family together. So they moved. A lot. This summer his parents were doing summer stock in New Jersey. Best part was that they rented a house near the beach and pretty much left Jensen on his own.

First day out he’d scouted for a possible hookup. Two months was a long time in his book and Jensen had no intention of spending the time alone. It was early and the beach was speckled with a few blankets and umbrellas. Some families with kids. A few teenage girls. They caught sight of Jensen and started whispering to each other. He checked them out and could admit they were cute as hell. Just unfortunately not his type.

That’s when he saw him.

Wearing baggy swim shorts that hung to his bony knees. Huge feet and wiry arms and legs impossibly long. He possessed the grace of a newborn giraffe. Ridiculous hair that flopped like seaweed all over his forehead. And a smile that rivaled the sun for brightness.

He was there with a younger girl. His little sister if Jensen had to guess. They were tossing a beach ball between them, the kid complaining good naturedly every time his sister threw it foul. Jensen shook his head. The damn girl was more his type than this boy. Since his first experience he’d always gone for older. Not old, just slightly more experienced. More man than boy. Liked someone who knew how to take charge.

The ball rolled his way. Two matching set of sloe eyes looked at him. Jensen watched the younger girl blush as she took in Jensen’s barely there Speedo. The boy stood stone still, breath coming out hard from the giggling fit they’d just had. Jensen leaned down slowly and picked up the ball. He sauntered over to them, blazingly aware of the way the boy’s eyes were glued to his body.

Standing before the newborn colt he held the ball out. “I think you lost this, kid.”

A large hand reached out and took it. Jensen wondered how long the boy could go without breathing. He grinned and walked away allowing them a good long look at his backside along the way.

~~

Jared knew he was woefully inexperienced for his age. He just never thought about it before.

“I heard of some virgins at seventeen but … _nothing_. Really? How does that happen?!”

Jensen’s incredulity was wearing thin. “I told you I just … didn’t think about it.”

It was a rare rainy day. Jensen’s younger sister was away at summer camp that week. His parents were working and they had the house to themselves. Even so they were holed up in Jensen’s small bedroom. A DVD played, ignored in the background as the rain pelted hard against the window.

Jared had just confessed that Jensen had been his first kiss. A week ago on the beach in a moment that Jared figured was one of those that was going into his permanent memory bank.

“All teenage boys think about sex,” Jensen continued to argue.

“Jen?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m thinking about it now. Better late than never, right?”

Lips met his in a quickly heated response. He let Jensen slowly pull down his shorts. Tried to stave off coming on the spot the first time he felt a firm hand around his cock. And as he reached down to touch, feel, grip … he thought that possibly he’d never think about anything else again.

~~

There was something different yet addictive about being the one to introduce Jared to everything. From kissing to fondling to the first time he put his lips on the other boy’s cock and Jared jolted as though he’d touched a live wire. _First_ , he told himself again and again. And it warmed something deep in his veins. Especially when the thought was paired with _mine_ and _no one else_. Except. That was impossible. Because come summer’s end this was over.

His parent’s hadn’t yet told him where they were going next but Jensen knew one thing as surely as he knew the sun was coming up again tomorrow. They always moved in the fall.

It was evening and they were walking along the boardwalk a few towns over. They’d taken a taxi to get here but it was worth it to watch Jared’s eyes light up when he spotted the amusement area and flashing lights of the rides. He yanked Jensen to the old-fashioned carousel.

“No. C’mon that’s for kids,” he groused.

Jared pulled the puppy eyes and blinked down at him. “So? You call me a kid. Let’s go.”

It was true. He did continue to call Jared ‘kid’. It had become kind of their thing. Jensen would say it and Jared would fake pout and say he wasn’t a kid. It was silly since Jensen was only a few months older than Jared. But Jared didn’t complain all that hard and in many ways it was true. Jared was a kid. A big, floppy, hard muscled, so-hot-he-didn’t-know-it, kid.

They rode in circles. Jared perched on a pink horse with a golden saddle. Jensen marveled that Jared hadn’t realized he was gay until now. Chuckling to himself he held onto his white stallion and gave into the desire to watch Jared’s hair blowing in soft waves around his fine boned face.

By the third rotation Jared caught him staring. “What?” he mouthed, lips quirking in the slightest smile.

Jensen couldn’t say what came over him, just that it felt unstoppable. He leaned over to grab Jared’s neck and pull his face toward his, smacking their lips together on the busy ride. “Nothing. Just … you’re beautiful.”

He pulled back suddenly before more words could leak out. His head turned quickly giving him an instant rush of vertigo as the beachcombers spun by. It matched the dip in his stomach as he realized that in four short weeks this would be nothing but a memory.

~~

“Please, Jen.”

“No. It’s a bad idea.”

Jared groaned in frustration. It probably really was a bad idea. The smart part of his brain was nodding vigorously at that. But he also knew how he felt. Knew that if there was anyone on this earth he wanted his first time to be with it was with the amazing boy beneath him.

He shouted _but I love you_ in his head. But knew those were the very words that would ensure that this would never happen.

“You’ve had sex dozens of times.” Jared didn’t mean for his voice to take on such a petulant whine.

Jensen smiled up at him. “You callin’ me a slut, kid?”

“If the Speedo fits,” he teased back.

Jensen mock growled and lifted his head to catch Jared’s mouth in a kiss. His teeth nipped at Jared’s wide bottom lip and he used his talented tongue to trace the inside of his mouth in long, slow licks. “It’s okay, Jay … I’ll take care of you.”

Jared succumbed to the feelings washing over him. He knew that Jensen could make him come in more ways than Jared could even fathom. But … he wanted more. He wanted to feel Jensen inside him. It was scary enough as it was. He couldn’t imagine asking anyone else. Trusting anyone as much as he trusted Jensen.

“Wanna feel you inside me. Want you to fuck me. Please … just want my first time with someone I … “ He stopped himself yet again. “Trust.”

Jensen paused the exploration of his lips on Jared’s face and sunk his head back onto the mattress. “Jay … You’re not. It’s not the same.”

“Sure it is. You said yourself that you were grateful your first time was with someone who knew what they were doing. Why can’t I want the same thing?”

He watched Jensen’s eyes narrow, knew he was considering it. Jared waited. “What if … “ Jensen started. “You can fuck me instead. How about that?”

Jared’s cock filled at the thought. Damn. Just thinking it was driving him crazy. But … it wasn’t enough. “That’s … it’s not that I don’t want to f-- God, I can’t even say the words without going nuts. But … you do me, too. Gotta be both ways. Please.”

He held Jensen’s glass green gaze until he thought he’d dissolve into their midst. He loved him so much he was bursting with it. He knew his own eyes were watering but this was more important to him than anything he knew before.

“Jared. Come fall my family’s pulling stakes. It’s what they do. Every year.”

Jared nodded. Did Jensen really think Jared had forgotten about that? That it wasn’t the time bomb always ticking in the back of his mind? “I know.” Dammit, his voice broke but he was beyond caring. “Let me have this.”

An eternity later Jensen was kissing him again. Kissing him like the world was ending that day. Lips and teeth nipping, hearts pounding, hands seeking. Jared was naked and writhing. Wanting to never let go, never let the sensations end. Fingers slick and hot probing him more intimately than he knew possible. Touching him in places that made him vibrate with joy. Jensen’s voice in his mouth, his ear, breathing over his eyes, down his chest.

Lips wrapped tightly around his dick as fingers worked him open slowly, stretching in sure pulls. Filthy hot words murmured against his cock. _Gonna fill you, gonna fuck you hard_. Jared flipped over and tilted his hips and begged like a drowning man craving that last gasp of air.

He swallowed the pain, absorbing it as it shot through his body, pulsed inside his veins and hot-wired his heart into a staccato beat. Jensen mumbled _sorry_ and _baby_ and _breath for me_. A hand tugged gently at his cock, holding it as it slowly refilled, lengthened. Thickened like the air around them. He reached up and pulled Jensen’s head toward him. It was awkward and sideways and he twisted until he was on his back and could see Jensen again – didn’t care if it would hurt more.

They rocked together agonizingly slow at first. Then, like a memory starting to fade, hovering out of reach, the pain eased. Wisped away on a smoky tendril and Jared hitched his hips up and let out a silent cry as Jensen pressed inside him hard and deep. After that there was only Jensen. The heat, the motion, the dripping sweat and guttural cries and need need need.

“J-Jensen,” he gasped as his cock erupted between them, sputtering hard and long, leaving stripes of hot spunk on his stomach and chest.

Jensen followed almost immediately and kissed him as he released and Jared absorbed his shudders as if they were his own. It was the most incredible thing he had ever felt and he had to swallow hard to keep from sobbing into Jensen’s shoulder.

As it was he lay trembling, muscles twitching uncontrollably as Jensen breathed into his mouth. “Love you.”

Jared stiffened. It was so soft he didn’t know if he heard it or not. He did the only thing he knew how to do. He held on. That was the plan such as it was.

To hold on until he couldn’t any longer.

~~

Jensen knew that Jared didn’t live by the beach. His parents shared the house on the shore with his father’s brother and his family. Usually they alternated their time with some overlap. This summer, however, his aunt and uncle had planned a big trip to visit family on his aunt’s side. Some sort of huge reunion in North Carolina, Jared had explained. They barely spent any time at the shore so Jared got to stay all summer.

It was what would have been the start of their last week when Jared told Jensen he had to go home because his aunt and uncle wanted to spend the last week at the shore. He’d begged to be allowed to stay. Said he’d sleep on the floor. But there wasn’t room because they’d invited another family and in the end Jared was left with no choice but to say goodbye a week early.

He lay in Jensen’s arms breath heaving. Since that first time they’d had sex many more times. Jensen had just been on the receiving end. Jensen loved everything they did but he knew Jared loved it when Jensen fucked him. That’s why Jensen initiated this first. He wanted to be somewhat sated so he could take his time on this last night, make it last for all the time they wouldn’t have together. They were quiet as they usually were after sex. Jensen knew Jared wasn’t going anywhere yet. Not until Jensen made love to him one last time.

Jared turned and Jensen could practically see the unspoken words swirling in his gorgeous hazel eyes. His lover wanted to ask about maybe keeping in touch. To ask about college in a year and the possibility of meeting up again somewhere. Sometime. Except a year felt like eternity to a seventeen-year-old.

Sad eyes met his. Filled with such longing Jensen felt like a hand was literally squeezing his heart. “Don’t,” Jensen said softly, kissing Jared’s forehead.

Jared sunk against Jensen’s chest. It wasn’t the first time he’d cried silently. They never talked about it and Jensen knew that sometimes he joined him but the closest to acknowledgement they got was a tighter hug.

Lifting himself up he moved atop Jared. Instinctively, Jared’s legs parted and he felt the start of his arousal as their bodies flushed together. It would kill him to give this up. Give him up. Except he’d be alive still and walking and talking and trying to pretend all was well. He told himself it was hormones and teenage angst and first time falling in love romanticism.

Until Jared kissed him.

And then it didn’t feel like any of those things. It felt like everything.

They stayed face to face and inches apart and took it achingly slow that last time. Every push-pull of their heated bodies ebbing and flowing like the ocean’s waves outside his window. He held off his orgasm as long as he could, didn’t want it to end. Didn’t want to leave Jared’s body.

The sun was coming up when Jared finally rose to leave. His parents would be pissed he’d stayed out all night but neither boy could bring themselves to care.

Jensen walked him to the door, asked if Jared wanted him to walk him home. Jared held his hand and looked down as he thought about it. “No,” he answered finally.

On the wide porch Jensen took the boy that changed his life in his arms. Met his lips with a sigh.

“I love you,” Jared said softly, yet loud enough to be heard.

Jensen kissed him back desperately but didn’t say it back. Didn’t matter. Jared knew. When he reluctantly stepped back he ignored the tear tracking down his cheek, forced a crooked smile on his face and said, “See ya, kid.”

Jared tried to say ‘see ya’ back but the words choked in his throat. He took off down the steps without looking back.

~~

It was good being a senior, top of the food chain and all that. Jared met his friends at their usual table in the cafeteria. He’d caught up on most summer adventures, saying next to nothing about his own summer. Sandy sat next to him. She knew him best as they’d been in school together since first grade. “You okay?”

He smiled at her going for bright and settling for a dim flicker. “Sure. Just getting back into it, you know.”

“Senior year,” she answered back with a smile.

“Yeah.”

She eyed him again. “You look different.”

Jared rolled his eyes. He didn’t really believe losing one’s virginity changed their appearance. The memories brought back a bittersweet smile. He was reaching over to steal a French fry off of Kristin’s plate when he saw her eyes grow huge. A quick glance down the row showed Alona and Sophia’s jaw slightly drop as well. He started to laugh thinking _down girls_ , head turning to see what caught their attention. The last time he’d seen women react like that was when they first saw …

Jensen.

The fry dropped. He pushed back and stood abruptly, aware peripherally of a table full of teenage kids staring at him.

“Hiya kid.”

“H-how?”

Jensen’s smile got wider as he leaned in. “You mind being outed?”

Jared stopped thinking. He pulled Jensen’s face down until those amazing lips were crushed against his and latched on for all he was worth. He moved away a few moments later to the sound of gasps from the boys and applause from the girls at the table.

Blushing but too happy to describe he kept one arm around Jensen’s waist. “This is Jensen,” he told his startled friends. “He’s my … “ He turned to face Jensen, eyebrows rising.

“Boyfriend,” Jensen finished.

“Boyfriend,” Jared repeated, smile splitting his face so hard it almost hurt.

Ignoring the slew of questions pelting him he tugged Jensen away to a quiet corner outside the cafeteria. “How are you here?”

“My dad got offered a job to run the theatre company. It wasn’t certain at first so he didn’t say anything. He told us when he signed the year-long contract.” Jensen waited until his words penetrated. “My folks needed someplace to live and I hadda finish high school so I told them this town had great schools—“

Jared smothered the rest of Jensen’s explanation with his lips. This was just too good to be true. “I love you,” he said between kisses.

Jensen smirked. “Yeah. Tell me something I don’t know.”

Jared mock punched him. “You love me.”

He could see that Jensen wanted to joke back but then his eyes softened. Touching his face gently Jensen tilted his up into another kiss. “I do,” he whispered. “Love you.”

“So I wasn’t just a summer fling?”

“Sure you were.” Jared stared at him. “An’ now you’re gonna be a fall fling.”

Jared laughed and plucked Jensen’s new schedule out of his hand seeing if they had any classes together. “Can I be a Christmas fling, too?”

“Only if you’re very good, kid.”

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> beta: borgmama1of5


End file.
